Goodbyes
by winry104
Summary: Ed inturupts Winry as she is about to say she loves him. R&R Plz!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is another FMA fanfic, EDxWinry. Sort of similar to my other one. It occurs right after Winry comes home and finds Ed in her room LOL XD. Then The gang in about to leave again when...

DISCLAIMER!!!! I don't own any of the character or the setting. Some lines in the beginning are taken from FMA Brotherhood, from "You're leaving..." to"...Promised day, so..." from then on the plot is all mine MWAH HAHA!!! JK XD Enjoy!

Chapter One: Goodbyes

As the group made their way out onto the porch the crescent moon shown bright in the night sky, emphasizing the arrival of the Promised Day. As the group prepared for goodbyes, the Briggs soldier wandered off the porch, out of the way of "Family affairs." Winry first had the nerve to speak, for nobody likes saying goodbye. She looked at Ed with a concerned, longing look,

"You're leaving now of all times?"

"We were planning on leaving today anyway." He paused and looked at Winry with deep affection, "Thanks for the tune up." A hint of a smile cracked his face. Panaco interrupted their painful goodbye,

"If you ever happen to see Hohenheim, deliver Trisha's message for her." Ed turned abruptly and walked down the stairs,

"Sure, whatever.' He snorted coldly. Just before he reached the bottom step Winry ran after him,

"Ed! I..." Ed cut her off, misinterpreting her next words would be.

"You stay hidden," He scolded strictly, "I'll come home after putting an end to everything on the Promised Day, so..." The interruption was not by words this time, but by a flying, silver, wrench.

"Ed you idiot!" Winry screamed. Ed groaned and sat up,

"That hurt!" He whined. "What was that for?!" Complained Ed as he rubbed his bruise painfully.

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" She fumed and marched up to retrieve her weapon lying on the ground next to Ed. She didn't want the present company to hear her next words. She crouched, leaned close to him, only inches away and growled,

"I love you!" She jolted back up the stairs and into the house.

"BAM!!!" The door slammed shut behind her leaving a bemused Panaco, flabbergasted soldiers and a not so midget Ed to ponder.

You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for the great reviews and encouragement, really appreciate it! This next chapter is a short tidbit of Panaco and Ed having an "Advice conversation" don't worry the last chapter will be posted sometime this week, hopefully early on.

DISCLAIMER: I own all the lines this time, just not the characters or settings! Enjoy!

Chapter two: Just listen

Panaco walked down the stairs towards Ed, who was gazing at the door that Winry had just slammed in his face. He was so distracted he didn't even notice when Panaco came up and attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, only to realize she was too short to reach.

"You know Ed?" Panaco glanced up to see if he had snapped out of it yet, "You're not so short anymore." That did it, Ed snapped his head down to stare at Panaco,

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." He exclaimed only half heartedly, you could tell his hear wasn't in it.

"Panaco," He asked, staring again at the haunted door. "Why can't I make her happy? All I ever do is make her cry. I hate it." Panaco sighed and rested her hand on his arm sympathetically.

"Maybe, instead of doing all the talking, you should listen for once."

I really need more time to think about the conclusion, so just hold tight, K? thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone's for all the great reviews, it really encourages me. I realized that I've been spelling "Pinako" wrong...I feel like such an idiot, thanks to those of you who reminded me...This is the final chapter of this story(don't ask for more plz...cause I have NO more...)

DISCLAIMER: Same as last chapter.

Ed opened the door to the house and found Winry on the couch in the living room. She had her head face down on the pillows and was sobbing uncontrollably. She was unaware that he had entered the room, so he cleared his through to alert his presence to her. When she looked up she didn't appear to be mad anymore.

"Winry, I'm so sorry." Ed said shamefully, "I always make you cry, whenever I see you. I wish it wasn't that way, but I don't know what I'm doing wrong...Pinako told me to listen to you so I'll shut up and you do the talking." He came over to where she was sitting on the couch and sat down next to her.

"Its not your fault Ed. I know I got mad out there and I'm sorry. I'm just an overly emotional teenager, all I do is cry I wish I could do something to help you get your bodies back. I feel useless when you're fighting, and I'm sitting at home playing with screws and blots." She sighed and looked down shamefully into her lap. When Ed was sure she was done speaking he spoke,

"How can you think that Winry? You're a great help to Al and I. You not only fix my auto mail, but you're the only person we have that understands what we've been through. You've been there for us from the day mom died until now. Don't ever think that you're useless."

"Even if I'm not useless, I still upset you when I cry, don't I? I know I do and that's what I hate the most. That's why I'm never going to cry again when you're here because I don't want to hurt you. I lo...." Even thought she had said it before it was different now, she couldn't run away this time, she had to stay and hear his answer, just the two of them, alone. She couldn't say it again so he said it for her,

"I know," he paused and took a deep breath, "and I love you to, I always have, and I always will." As soon as he finished his sentence she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight, she never wanted to let him go.

Ed's arms paused for a moment, surprised by the sudden embrace, then he hugged her back, taking in her sent to remember her for the long days ahead.

For those of you who were waiting for a kiss, sorry. But if you read my other EdxWinry fanfic I'm sure you'll be satisfied! Hope you enjoyed!!!XD


End file.
